Raven of the Night
by Twinkletoes101
Summary: This is my OC story for the series finale of "What Are Friends For". Raven is an Emperor Penguin that faces many challenges in her life, and isn't that pleased of what has happened in her past life. How will she face all her problems ?
1. The Beginning

**A/N:**** Hello everyone who is reading this message, I'm Twinkletoes101, and this is my first fanfic, I've been working on this project really hard, though working on chapter one, was pretty exhausting, but it was worth it, (imagine for the other chapters that I will update later :P) Anyways, I heard about the contest of creating your own OC's for the series finale of "What Are Friends For" (I know, I was sad too.) So here it is my first fanfic! As you should know, my OC is an Emperor Penguin (of course), she's a female that will later in the future, interacted with the White Ones, a group of singing penguins that are unbeatable to beat, and so, I can't tell you anything from this point, so either you read it to find out or leave if you don't want to. It's your choice; I'm not forcing anyone here. So honorable judges, fellow authors and to all the other readers, here is my OC story "Raven of the Night." Please read and review, I wish to see your comments or your opinions. And now, breathe, relax, and let us begin!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

In a land far away in Antarctica, there was a new beginning, a new start that will change a certain penguin's life. The sunrise came to the horizon, a new generation is born. It was a glorious sight for new fathers seeing their chicks' for the first time. **CRACK!** One little chick cracked its way out into the unknown world. "Come out lil' guy, show the world what you look like," said the proud father with joy. "Uhm, I'm hungry!" The little one said, but it appeared that its cute high voice sounded like a little female chick. "Don't worry, mommy will be here soon," "Who's mommy?" she asked, he smiled at her and replied, "Your mommy is a wonderful penguin for Guin Sake." "How does she look like?" she asked out of curiosity. Man, he wondered what questions would come up next. "Well," he began " You have some of her features, such as your voice is as sweet and lovely as hers, that it just sweeps off anyone's feet," He tickled the little chick's feet, she giggled "Her giggle is very contagious like yours, and her eyes…" He took a close look into his daughter's eyes and he notices something quite odd about her. He observed closely to the little child and notices something very unusual, "Well sweetheart" he started "Your eyes are very unique, they're black but, with a hint of blue in them, as if it were the night sky!" That's when the light bulb went on. "I've got the perfect name for you." He said with excitement. "Your name will be Raven, for your eyes are as lovely as the northern star and so elegant than the night sky, so what do you say, you like it?" he asked "Do I like it? I LOVE it!" said the chick with glee, "Then Raven it is, hello Raven!" "Hello, errh, uhh-" "Daddy, just call me daddy" he said with a kind voice, "Just call me daddy" "How about Old Davie Dave?" Raven asked in innocence "Hahaha, no, just daddy." "No Old Davie Dave?" she asked "No Old Davie Dave."

After the introduction, Raven and her father were taking a little stroll around seeing new faces of little chicks everywhere, and seeing other places around the island, if there's one thing that you should know about Raven as a chick, is that she is very curious and loves to ask questions, and by that I mean a lot! "Daddy, why is the sky blue?" Raven asked. "Well the sky is blue because Guin painted it so that everyone can see his cloud artwork." He said to her. "Daddy, why is Mr. Sun so bright? He hurts my eyes." She asked once again. Her father chuckled. "Sweetie, Mr. Sun is bright for a reason because he brings light so that everyone can see in the day, but when it's time for bed, he sleeps and that's why it's dark at night." He stated. "Daddy," she began. "Who makes all the fishes?" He just smiled and said. "Guin makes all the fishes my dear." "Why?" she asked. "So that we can eat." He said. "Why do we have to eat?" She asked again. "So we can survive, what else silly." he stated once more. "Why do we need to survive?" Raven asked once more. He took a deep breath and then answered his daughter. "Because, we just need to, that's why." "Why?" She asked her father. He stopped walking and took another deep breath. "Because." he said a bit annoyed. "Because what? She asked again. "It's just because sweetheart, it's just because." he stated once more. "Why is it just because?" she curiously asked. He paused for a while,"You know what, let's go look at Guin's cloud artwork up in the sky. How's that?" he asked. "Okay!" She said, then ran as her little feet could carry her. _**"Thank Guin that she stopped asking questions!"**_ he thought, then sighed in relief and walked to catch up with his little daughter.

The two penguins returned to the colony, doing what fathers and daughters do best, when all of a sudden they heard a certain call addressing to all the male penguins. "Daddy, why is he making that weird noise, doesn't he know that he's disturbing everyone?" Raven's father just smiled. "Daddy?" "Oh, Raven dearest, this is it!" He said with joy. "This is what?" she asked. "Mommy is here, she's been waiting for this moment for a long time, come darling, let's go meet her!" he said with excitement. Raven hopped on her daddy's feet and off they went to find Raven's mother. Seconds had passed, they then turned in to minutes and then into hours. "Daddy, where was she? We've been looking and it seems that it would take forever" she said " Don't worry little one, mommy is coming real soon, I just know it." said her father who was trying to calm down his young daughter. Hours passed, but there was still no sign of her. " Daddy, are you sure mommy is coming today." she asked impatiently. " Yes sweetheart, I'm positive, we just have to keep looking." he said to her. The two were still looking for her, until someone called out. "Claude!" They turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. "Vanessa!" He raced up to her with enthusiasm, "Vanessa, am I glad to see you here, where's Denise, I have to find her!" he told Vanessa in a cheerful voice. Vanessa's expression changed as if what he said was unpleasant or was bad news, "So where's Denise, I want to show her our chick!" He said as he showed his daughter to her. Vanessa looked at the chick, and then burst into tears, "I'm sorry Claude she's not coming back." She finally said. "What do you mean she's not coming back?" He asked her. "I'm sorry, she was" She stopped, and she wept and wept, till all her tears had drained out of her. This couldn't be, it couldn't, it couldn't! He shocked, devastated. He couldn't believe it, his own partner, his only best friend, and a mother of a new chick that won't even see her child for the very first time, a few tears ran down his cheeks. "Daddy, are you okay?" Raven asked her father in concern. Claude didn't say anything. "Daddy, when is mommy coming?" He looked down at his daughter, "Sorry Raven, mommy isn't coming." He said. "When will she come back then?" She asked once again. "I don't know." was all he could say. I don't know.

After finding some food for the chick, Raven and her father went into their new home, they were very quiet on the way back, when they entered; Raven then asked. "Daddy, what happened to mommy?" He looked at her. "I don't know sweetheart." He said, then he turned his head away. "Yes you do, if you didn't, than why were you upset when the other penguin told you what happen with her, you were crying, why?" she stated "Raven, I don't feel like talking at the moment." He said "When?" Raven asked "Not right now." He said, than he went outside for some fresh air. Raven then heard a faint noise that sounded like someone was sobbing in the distance, she followed. She saw her father sitting down near the cave shedding some more tears for the lost of his wife; she sat down right next to him to comfort her father. "Daddy, how was mommy like when you first met her?" Raven asked her father. Claude wiped his tears then looked at his precious daughter, then smiled. "She was very gorgeous, she was also glad that I found her." He said. "How?" she asked him. He chuckled, when will this chick ever stop asking questions. He saw thinking about all the lovely memories that Denise and him share for those years. "We were great friends' way back then, she was beautiful penguin, always helping everyone who needed help, and she was a wonderful penguin, my penguin." He said, he ended with a long sigh. There was a long pause for the moment. "Daddy, I just have one more question to ask you?"Raven asked. Claude chuckled. "Go ahead, you can ask me anything." he said "Why did I come here, what is my purpose?" She asked her father. Claude looked at his daughter with shock, all day, she's been asking all kinds of questions, some cute, some annoying, but not this kind of questions like that, something that seems like a life moral or a lesson. He smiled and picked her up and put her on his lap. "You are here to bring happiness to the world and spread joy, and remember, she might never come back to life to be with us, but she is always with us." He said "Where?" she asked. He pointed at Raven's chest "In here, in our hearts." he stated. "REALLY!" Raven exclaims with fascination. Claude let out a huge laugh, he hugged his daughter very tight, and she later did the same. "I love you daddy!" Raven said "I love you too. They both got up. "Daddy, I have another question." "Now, now Raven, you can ask all the questions you want tomorrow, now let's go get some shut-eye, okey dokey." "Okey dokey!" Raven said. The two penguins went into to their cave and slept, for a new day would surely come.

* * *

**Wow, what a day for our chick, I really do feel bad for Raven's mother though! (I nearly cried when I wrote it, it's sad that a kid can't ever see or hear of a parent they never left pass away.) As you can see, my OC's name is Raven. Raven is a sweet Emperor Penguin who in the future has many problems do deal with, later on she joins the White Ones, she's from another colony by the name of Emperor Island, which is really huge for the penguins there. In this chapter, we see Raven as a chick and how things were back then for her. I'm really proud of my accomplishment of how this chapter went. I would like to thank KevinBlu for welcoming me and for getting me involved for this contest, and for MyWayWriter for making things such easier for me to understand, and my little sister and older sister, who is always there to listen to a good story, and to the oldest who always cheers me up and encourages me to write stories, she's my inspiration. Thanks you guys, I love you all the way! :D Anyways, hope to see your reviews, any review will do. See you in the next chapter!**

**-Twinkletoes101 :)**


	2. Free and Alone

**A/N: Hello everyone, Twinkletoes101 here, and ready to give chapter two of "Raven of the Night." I'm terribly sorry for the delays of my story due to things at school, home, and some choir practices at church, but now I'm here. To sum up everything to what happened in the last chapter, Raven was a little chick for of wonders and curiosity. Now she's a beautiful young penguin, that has a wonderful voice that is kept hidden from her people, why you may ask, you'll find out as you read this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Free and Alone**

As the months went by, the chicks of Raven's generations were not chicks no more, no more playing outside with their friends, no more always depending on their parents, oh no, there were drastic changes in that generations of theirs, they became responsible adults. Now there was a major difference from Emperor Land and the other colonies, you see, Emperor Island, there was no time for playing games or having fun, they trained to work 24/7, it was the law to please the almighty Guin, that what the elders say, basically it's governed in a matriarch system, which meant the female were in charged, but that not what it seemed to look like, the woman's role was to fish, make sure things went right in the household ( yes, the elders would check in once or twice in a while to check if things went well!) and most importantly, taking care of the little chick, and by that I mean young female penguins would take care of 20-40 chicks at a time. This is a really huge tradition to their island, the women must first pick a block of ice, on each ice there's a symbol representing that job, they must stay in that career until the time will come to have a mate, apparently singing is forbidden , there is no such thing as heartsongs and such sort, to them the Guin says it`s just a bunch of nonsense, in their culture, to find love, the young bachelors must buy them, they could choose how many they wanted, it just depends on if your family is well-known or if you were popular, if someone was seen doing so, let's just say they would get a severe punishment. What happened to Raven you may ask, well she now works as a nanny at a huge daycare center where she was easily targeted by the head official matriarch singing to the little ones to bed, she was an amazing singer, but they wouldn't tolerate that.

"RAVEN, come here at once!" yelled a rather old mistress, she was the directeur of the daycare in Emperor Island. Raven obeyed and came to her presence.

"Yes Mrs. Fisher, how may I help you?" she asked her boss.

"Did you clean the caves as I told you so, and most importantly, did you feed the children yet, it's past their lunch time, they look as if they were dying skuas for Guin's sake. She scolds at her.

"I'm sorry ma'am I'll get started right

"Well than hurry up you stupid girl, your useless to our community, and I don't want you to make this mistake again, GOT THAT!" She spat.

"Yes, and it won't happen again." Raven replied very upset. Mrs. Fisher walked out of the cave leaving the young penguin taking care of the chicks, they were a handful. You see, Raven always hear these kinds of insults like that, she was never excepted in her community because of her singing ability, and her ways of having a good time, mostly the others would talk behind her back while she wasn't there or the way her features' looked like, there was nothing wrong with her body, in fact, everyone agreed that she was the most fairest one of all in Emperor Island, that made all the women jealous and always leaving horribly insults at her, sometime they would even spit or abuse physically while no one was looking. All these days on Earth, she was an outcast, a misfit, the only penguins who would care for her was her father Claude and her aunt Vanessa.

Raven looked at the hungry chick all complaining that they were hungry, cold, tired, all the kinds of complaints little children do these days.

"Okay guys, who wants to hear a story?" She asked them.

"Ms. Raven, can you sing us the river lullaby please?" asked one of the female chicks.

"Yeah, sing to us please!" said another. Sooner or later every chick in the room begged for her to sing.

"Alright already, I will sing, just this once." She stated. The little chicks all went to a find a comfortable space to take a nap. Raven went in front of them and began to start her lullaby.

(** River Lullaby, Performed by Amy Grant from the Prince of Egypt**)

**_Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry,_**

**_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream,_**

**_Sleep and remember, my lullaby,_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream._**

Raven went around patting all the little ones heads, soothing them in relaxation. Seeing each of the little chicks drifting of to sleep.

**_Drift on a river that flows through my arms,_**

**_Drift as I'm singing to you,_**

**_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm,_**

**_And holding you, I'm smiling, too._**

Raven danced to the rhythm of her lullaby, cleaning each and ever little mess that the chicks had left on the floor. She continued singing the next verse.

**_Here in my arms,_**

**_Safe from all harm,_**

**_Holding you, I'm smiling too._**

Raven squeezed her self tight as she sang out the action to described to the chicks. They enjoyed it and loved when she came to take care of her. Raven began to sing.

**_Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry,_**

**_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream,_**

**_Sleep and remember this river lullaby,_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream_**

**_Here in my arms,_**

**_Safe from all harm,_**

**_Holding you, I'm smiling too_**

**_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream,_**

**_Sleep and remember this river lullaby,_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream._**

The young female penguin twirled around tucking each and everyone to their place. Raven than ended her lullaby,

**_I'll be with you when you dream._**

Raven kissed their heads, a few tears fell from her cheeks, the lullaby reminded her from what her father had sung the lullaby for every time he sang that lullaby, he would always told stories about her mother, they were all mentioned well about, she wished her mother were hear. Raven flashback was rudely disturbed by the one penguin she wished hadn't appeared.

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR!" Raven turned around in horrified

"Madame MaryFeather, what are you

The elder of the Island rushed up to her and gave her a huge slap on the face, Raven fell on the ground trying to soothe her pain from her face.

"What have a done

"Oh shut up you filthy child, get up this instant!"

Raven got up and stood up in front of her and in a terrified look in. She has been in her cave many times, and in her cave, she has experienced many things in that cave and she wishes not to go back, this is the reason everyone fears her. Standing in of her , Madame MaryFeather took her from her arm.

"You pathetic little ignorant fool, you dear disobey my rules and regulations!" she said in a stern voice. Raven took a deep breath and spoke to the elder.

"I was just singing a lullaby to the

"Singing. SINGING! YOU KNOW THAT SINGING IS FORBIDDEN AND YOU JUST DID! She yelled and threw her down the wall, Raven got up and rubbed her head!

"Ow, that was rude you what you did unbelievable, I mean who made you the matriarch of our Island." She said at the top of her lungs.

"Well you idiot, you should had studied your history!" she scold at her face.

"Listen, this is my final warning, if you sing another song, I swear, I'll kill you father, I demolish your cave and anything that is important to you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She threatened her.

Raven just looked at her in a scared looked and just nodded yes. MaryFeather just left the penguin alone in the corner, as she was about to leave she stopped at the entrance.

"Oh by the way, boys, show this shrimp that I mean business." she said in a cold voice, the big buffy penguins took Raven away, to her next destination that probably will be her last.

As you see, Raven's colony is nothing but being right and that's what Raven fails to do. As you can see, Raven just wants nothing but be free and do what ever she wants, her Aunt Vanessa once told her that there was a place beyond Emperor Island that there is a place that everyone can sing what ever they want, Vanessa used to live in Emperor Land, and she loved it there, then why did she leave, she found her true love Micheal and the had their chick! Raven had always dreamed of going to Emperor Land or anywhere beside the place that she lives in now!

Raven was outside getting her mind out of her troubles, she was just thinking of how this world would be if the place never existed.

"Raven, honey are you there?" said an unknown voice, it basically sounded as if it were a male penguins voice. Raven turned around and saw her father Claude with Aunt Vanessa.

"Hi you guys, whats up?" she asked them.

"Nothing much, we heard what happened today with Madame Mary, you okay kiddo?"

Raven just looked at them ashamed. "Yeah, sorry about that, I just couldn't help it, they need to settled down to sleep, than she came out of nowhere and..."

Raven stopped at the moment and stared on the ground.

"I don't really want to talk about it." she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"That's okay it's-" Vanessa said in her mid sentence.

"Of what! I just bring misery everywhere I go, everyone hates me, I have no friends, the guys use me as a tool, than they drop me as a rotten fish, I've been abused emotionally,sexually and all the other things that I was mainly abused all my life by them, which sucks for me!" Raven raised her voice at her aunt.

"Come on sweetheart that's not true. You're very special in your special way, you have a marvelous voice that everyone is dying to have your talent!" Claude said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE DAD AND YOU KNOW IT!" Raven yelled at her father.

Raven walked away from them and went down the hill, she stop and looked back at them.

"I may not know much about my mother, but I know she wouldn't want this!" Raven said, then she continued sliding down the hill, until she wasn't seen.

Raven hated to see them upset, but it wasn't easy for her to handle these things, being the only misfit that couldn't anything right. Everyone was right, she was a freak, a disgrace to her colony and to her family, and she couldn't do anything right! Fir that moment she wished that she wasn't born.

When she arrived home she went straight to her bedroom and cried in the corner she cried until all her tears had drained out of her. She wiped her tears, still sobbing. Basically she was just having her moment of relaxation. Raven didn't want to stay in this miserable place she wanted to be free, but she was too terrified, because the last time she tried to escape, was in for it BIG TIME! Nothing seemed right for her, her mother wasn't anything like her, her father told him that she was a daring penguin, everyone loved her, but that didn't seemed to go like that for Raven. There was only one thing to do, it would rather mean staying here and dying every single day, or getting out of this place and having freedom or death.

One sunny morning at Raven's cave.

**BANG!** The officials and mistresses came in and barged into the cave.

"What is this! What are you-" Claude said in his mid sentence.

"Silence, you idiot! We're here to take your pathetic little skua you call your daughter." Mary said with a cold voice.

"Now listen hear, you might be the matriarch of our island, but no calls my daughter pathetic or anything that is insulting to her, she is better than anyone you can name from the top of your head, she's talented, smart, kind, and maybe our next matriarch someday! Mark my words, some leader you call yourself." Claude scold at her.

"Well, over my died body, now WHERE IS SHE! She yelled.

"First off, why do you need her anyways she hasn't done anything to you!" he said at the matriarch.

"Well let's just say the time has come to be sold to her new husband to be! Now give her to me this instant!" MaryFeather demanded.

"Never, I will never let her go in the hands of you! You'll probably abuse her or even worst, kill her before she gets into her husband!" Claude yelled at her with rage.

"I don't know, maybe I'll do both! Now get out of my way peasant!" she pushed Raven's father on the ground while the officials held him.

"RAVEN!" Claude yelled to his daughter.

"Ah shut up!" and knocked Claude out cold. They looked for Raven high and low, until the reached her bedroom.

"You're mine now!" Mary said in an devilish tone, but when she went closer all she saw was some pile of block of ice that looked as if it were a figure of a penguin! The matriarch looked in shock, than was filled with anger, she then yelled in rage!

"I promise you young woman, when I find a way to capture you, I swear, I'll kill YOU!"

Now Raven was long gone away from that miserable island, she was finally free, but frightened, leaving all the most important people in her life, her father Claude and her aunt and best friend Vanessa. She was terribly scared.

"Oh my Guin, what have I done, it's now too late, I can't go back." She sat down on the ground. "What would mom do?" Raven asked herself. She thought of what Vanessa had told her about her mother when she was a chick.

**FLASHBACK!:** Raven was a little chick that loved to ask questions, Vanessa and Raven went on the stroll while Claude went out fishing. While they were walking Raven asked.

"Auntie Vanessa." she started, Vanessa knew this was going to start.

"Yes Raven, what do you want to know this time, she giggled.

"I've had songs dancing in my heart that wants to come out but, I don't know if they'll sound nice or if I explode because it has been in my chest like...FOREVER!" Raven said in a panicking tone. Vanessa just let out a huge laugh, Raven looked confused.

"Sweet is practically normal, don't worry." Vanessa said to her little Guindaughter.

" What is it than, than how am I supposed to tame my inner wildness me" Raven asked. Vanessa just put her gentle flipper on her shoulder.

"Well" she started, "What you hear in your heart is your unique song called a heartsong, but I can't teach it to you, you must find it yourself, but to help you, take a deep breath and let them do the work." she said in a motherly tone. Raven looked at Vanessa and hugged her leg very tight and looked up to her.

"I love Vanessa!" Raven said to her!

"I love you too my child! said Vanessa, those were the best days until they took Raven to the boarding school

**FLASHBACK ENDS!:** Raven took a deep breath, and listen to her heart.

"Come on heartsong, please don't fail me now!" She told herself. She got up, dust herself and began to sing.

(**Skyscraper, Performed by Demi Lovato)**

**_Skies are crying, I am watching_**  
**_Catching teardrops in my hands_**  
**_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._**  
**_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_**

Raven wiped some of her tears and continued to sing her heartsong, it made her feel a bit better when she sang.

**_You can take everything I have _**  
**_You can break everything I am_**  
**_Like I'm made of glass_**  
**_Like I'm made of paper_**  
**_Go on and try to tear me down_**  
**_I will be rising from the ground_**  
**_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_**

**_As the smoke clears_**  
**_I awaken and untangle you from me_**  
**_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_**  
**_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_**

She walked through the harsh winds that was blowing in her face, sharp snowflakes leaving pains in her body.

**_You can take everything I have _**  
**_You can break everything I am_**  
**_Like I'm made of glass_**  
**_Like I'm made of paper_**  
**_Go on and try to tear me down_**  
**_I will be rising from the ground_**  
**_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_**

Raven ran unto the wall, and stayed there for awhile resting to restore herself.

**_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_**  
**_Watch you disappear yeah_**  
**_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_**  
**_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_**

Raven looked at the sun rising from the sky. She took a deep breath and continued once more.

**_You can take everything I have_**  
**_You can break everything I am_**  
**_Like I'm made of glass_**  
**_Like I'm made of paper_**  
**_Ohh_**  
**_Go on and try to tear me down_**  
**_I will be rising from the ground_**  
**_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_**  
**_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_**  
**_Like a skyscraper_**

Raven felt the sun heat her feathers, how that felt warm on her body. Raven felt that she felt renewed, restored in a new character, she hadn't felt this feeling before, she was finally at peace. Raven continued on her journey, still carrying her loved ones in her hearts, she continued to find her place in the world that she can express herself anyway she wanted. She may have been an outcast from the beginning, but that didn't matter she was beautiful kind and caring. As the sun shone on her feathers, they sparkled as if she was angel of the night, she had never seen this before, but she liked it. Raven knew that this was the beginning, no matter what happens, if any trouble or drama ever came in her way, she was ready. Raven walked to continue her journey, Raven was truly beautiful, she was the Raven of the Night!

** THE END!**

* * *

**Well that's it folks, as you can see, Raven was abused not only by the elders but by the people near her, the men the teachers except for her loving father and her Guinmother, Vanessa, now, Raven is on her journey to find her place and living the time of her life. Don't worry Raven, your mother will always be watching you!The reason why I chose "Skyscraper" was that it was an emotionally that my sister and my friend told me to use it for this story and I was glad to use you guys! Anyways, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! School work, choir practice for church, and helping the musical South Pacific, need to paint the background, but this no excuse for not writing on time, sorry about that! :P But don't worry, I'll always make my stories good for you readers, I guarantee that. Well enjoy this story!**

-Twinkletoes101


End file.
